Equestria Infection
by Mr.Zameka
Summary: The Mane Six face their biggest threat Yet... OCxRD


Equestria Infection

A Fan-fiction by shad0wunleashed456

Chapter 1: Stress

I had always loved the show. Watching the six of them. Their adventures together. They always seemed so care free. They had work, and enjoyed it. They never seemed to have the littlest bit of stress. That was the one thing I despised, Stress. Work seemed like the only thing my life had a purpose for, because it was the only thing I did. The only thing I enjoyed during my day was the ponies. Little did I know that day when I got in my car and drove to work, I would go on a journey that would change my life forever. I was an architect, along with many others, working day after day on different buildings half the time I saw no purpose for. I felt we had enough in this world, but people always somehow found an excuse to need yet one more. I always imagined Fluttershy on top of the tall structures, cradling a bird and watching the cherry-red sunset. The ponies gave me hope. A hope that one day I would escape the repetitive cycle I called "life." I got to work, and switched on my Dinosaur of a computer, and after about 10 seconds of my computer screen shaking like my hard drive had an earthquake, I saw my pinkie pie background appear on the screen. I started to open a program and again my screen started to shake. "Must be an aftershock" I though rolling my eyes. I saw static, and on the screen Twilight Sparkle appeared. Horrible creatures swarmed her library, and I had no idea what they were. In a voice I had never heard her use, the lavender colored pony shrieked for help. As if nothing had happened the screen went back to normal. I rubbed my eyes. Now I knew this work was running me into the ground. I decided to ignore what happened, hoping that nothing similar to it would happen again. My boss was going to a dinner party, so he asked me to lock up, and I wondered if anything like the events of that morning would occur again, but I had a very strong hope that nothing would happen. As I turned off my computer I heard a noise. A strange noise. A sound of speed. A dash. Dash. The word bounced around in my head. Rainbow Dash. I spun around expecting to see a light blue Pegasus staring back at me, but all I saw was multiple cubicles, the same view as in front of me. Now I was going insane. I needed rest. LOTS of rest. That night, as I closed and locked the door to my colossal building, I thought about what happened minutes prior. Was it real? Was there really a world famous blue Pegasus in the giant cubicle-packed area I called "work?" Before I could answer my own question I found myself standing at my car door. I drove home thinking about what had happened that day. Something was going on. I knew it, and it was the strangest feeling I had ever had. I then saw my house, pulled over and parked. I walked up to the brown door, and stuck the key in the lock, rotating the knob and pushing in the door. I went up to my room, first thing. I wanted to go to sleep, wake up, and have no more illusions. Just before I went to sleep, I glanced at my Rainbow Dash figurine, similar to the one I had in my cubicle, before closing my eyes, attempting to drift off to sleep. The third strange thing that happened that day was at that very moment. I heard a creak. An eerie creak. I opened my eyes and again glanced at my Rainbow Dash figurine. Its eyes were glowing red. For the second time that day I heard a shriek for help, this one louder than the one I had heard from Twilight. The windows in my bedroom opened wide and wind flooded into my room. I watched horrified as multiple gusts of wind blew papers in a spiral around my room. I don't remember anything past that moment. I passed out.

Chapter 2: Explanations

As I slowly awoke I heard familiar voices. "Is he dead?" "Is he infected?" "What should we do with him?" I opened my eyes. It was them. Well, five of them. The ponies. "Look he's opening his eyes!" one of them said. I heard a gun cocking noise. I was ecstatic to see them, but clearly by the gun barrel in my face, they didn't feel the same way. I quickly scrambled to my feet, but as I looked down I realized I didn't have feet. I had hooves. Someway, somehow, I had been warped into Equestria, and turned into a pony. Applejack stepped forward, the gun barrel in her hooves still inches away from my face. "Who are you? What do you want with us?" she asked me. I couldn't answer, I was too focused on the terrified look in their eyes. All of their eyes. I started stuttering, letting pure nonsense escape my lips "I...err...the...Rainbow Dash...and...the toy..." The terrified look in their eyes was replaced with a look of confusion. I finally noticed that Twilight Sparkle was the one missing. She wasn't missing long though. I saw her push through the five of them, now all gathered around me, probably looking for an explanation of who I was or why I was in their presence. Twilight studied me for a bit and finally stepped back. "It's him." Him? Who was Him? Obviously by what Twilight had just said I knew that apparently I was. Twilight told me to come with her. I walked along with her. I think Twilight could tell that I was extremely confused, so she started explaining everything. She told me that there had been a zombie outbreak, that discord had started. It was still unknown how he was released, but when he was, he created zombie ponies to be his army to again attempt to rain chaos down on the peaceful land of Equestria. The zombies became smarter and smarter, and eventually refused to take orders from their master any longer. They turned against discord, infected him, and locked him in a room in Princess Celestia's castle. Which room he was in was also unknown. The zombies, on the other hand, had been released and discord got his wish. Many ponies were infected, and the six were the few, possibly the only survivors in Equestria. She also told me that the Rainbow Dash Figurines I had in both my cubicle and my room were portals to Equestria. She had tried to contact me through my computer. What I had heard in my work building really was Rainbow Dash, but due to the fact that they could only stay in out world for 10 seconds, by the time she found me, she disappeared back into Equestria. "I don't understand though. I mean, Why me?" I asked. It seemed like the field we were walking in was taking ages to cross. "You always took time to watch us, everyday. We knew that someone as loyal as you would help us." She also explained to me that if you kill a zombie, that pony will not come back, even if somepony courageous enough were to find the elements and send Equestria back to normal. After what seemed like hours we finally arrived at our destination. It was a place called "Warehouse 9" a place I had never heard of. We walked inside and I looked around. I was amazed at the sight of grenades, guns, shields, ammunition, and other weapons to survive in a world where almost everyone you knew was an undead psycho. Your family, your friends. All of a sudden a question popped into my head. I was afraid to ask it though. I looked over at Twilight. "What happened to the Princess?" Everyone looked at each other, and Twilight broke into tears and put her head in her hooves. My heart sank. "What... no." I said almost crying myself. Twilight looked up, her face drenched in tears and nodded. They didn't have to explain. I knew she was gone.

Chapter 3: They're here

My sadness turned into bitter hatred for discord. I took a piece of scrap metal I found on the ground and threw it against the wall, making a loud bang. I looked over at all of them comforting Twilight. "How can we stop them?" I asked. Twilight said that we needed the Elements of Harmony to send a blast that would reach all of Equestria, sending all of the zombies back to normal ponies, and killing all of the original zombies that discord had created. I then heard another bang, similar to the one I had heard when I threw the metal against the warehouse walls. The noise was coming from outside the warehouse, as if someone was demanding entry. Pinkie Pie threw me a rifle and cocked the one in her hooves. She had a crazed look in her eyes and looked over at me sending a cold chill up my spine. "LETS PARTY!" Zombies then started breaking in from everywhere, especially the walls. They fell from the ceiling, and multiple flesh ridden hooves punched through the floor. All around me I saw gun shells falling to the ground, knives flying through the air, and blood painting the walls. I heard a groan behind me, spun around, and saw a zombie preparing to bite my shoulder. I sprayed a hail of bullets at it, making it fall to the ground in a puddle of its own green blood. I looked over at Twilight and the others, who looked like they pros at slaughtering undead maniacs. This was the side of them I had never seen. I wondered how long this infection had been going on. Obviously not long, as Twilight seemed like getting a hold of me was extremely urgent. How did they become so good at this so fast? I didn't even have time to think, there were zombies flooding in from all directions. I saw a worried look in all of the ponies' eyes. Fluttershy flew up in the air and started screaming orders. "Everypony out of the warehouse!" she yelled. We weren't about to argue so we all shot out way through to the outside world of Equestria. I watched as Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew high up in the air with a abnormally large weapon in their hooves. I saw them point it at the warehouse, and open fire. A hail of rockets poured from sky like shooting stars and hit the warehouse, exploding and making large groups of zombies fly backwards, dead. The rockets kept falling from the sky until "Warehouse 9" was no more than a pile of rubble. Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flew back down. We all stood there for a while, staring at the demolished safe house we used to call "Warehouse 9." What happened next would change Equestria forever. Out of the rubble I saw a hoof. A hoof I had seen many times in My little pony. It was white. And it belonged to a princess. Celestia rose out of the dirt and scrap metal and roared. She began to charge. I gasped and opened fire on her. She roared again, this time from the pain, and fell to the ground. We all walked over to her. Twilight put her hoof on the white mare. She was suffering, and we all knew what had to be done. Rarity took one of her knives she had used inside the warehouse and raised it. "wait." Twilight said with tears in her eyes. "I'll do it." Twilight looked at her mentor for the last time. She raised the knife, and ended it. We walked away. And didn't look back. We walked for a long time before deciding that splitting up to try to find the elements was probably the best plan. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity got paired in one group, Applejack and Twilight Sparkle in another, and I got Paired with Rainbow Dash. I was ecstatic. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had always been my favorite ponies, and I was glad to be with at least one of them. We were going to meet in a place called "Canterlot Cave." I had no idea where that was, but luckily Rainbow Dash did. We had until sunset to try to find the elements. I was nervous to walk with Rainbow Dash. What would I say? Should I act a certain way around her? I decided to just ask her some questions. "so umm... Rainbow Dash..." I started to say. "Call me Dash." she said immediately. "Uhh...okay...so... Dash whats it like living in clouds?" "What a Stupid Question!" I thought to myself. She looked over at me and giggled. "Its cool" she said "They drown out noise from below. They're great for taking naps in." I paused. "What's it like to be a Pegasus?" she looked behind me. "You should know! Look behind you." I did and saw a pair of feathered wings. After all the things that had happened that day I hadn't noticed them. I tried flying around the field a bit. I wasn't a master at it, but I could get around. I came back down and started walking again. Another question popped into my head, but again I was afraid to ask it. "Where are the Crusaders?" Dash stopped. For the first time ever I saw Rainbow Dash sob. Her tears fell to the ground. "No. Not them too!" I shouted feeling my rage build. She nodded. "I watched them. They were trapped in their tree house." I sat down by Rainbow Dash. "Did someone kill them yet?" I asked. She shook her head. I put my arm around her. "Well then they still have a chance." I said with a smile. "But all these zombies... how are we going to do it?" Dash asked me. I could tell she didn't have a glimmer of hope. "Easy." I started. "We just have to kick their a**es. Twenty percent harder."

Chapter Four: Surviving the night

A sleepy Rainbow Dash was laying on my shoulder, her eyes closing slowly. I could see how tired she was. Normally I would have been frantic to find the elements, but the look of trust in Dash's eyes made me do differently. She smiled at me before drifting off to sleep. "thank you" she said. "for what?" I asked. "for giving me hope" she said. It was the last thing she said before she drifted into a deep sleep. I watched the sunset while Rainbow Dash slept on my shoulder. "Wait a minute..." I thought. The sun can't set without one of the princesses taking care of it. That's when it hit me. "LUNA!" I screamed out. I had forgotten that Rainbow Dash was asleep and I realized she had almost woken up from my ecstatic shriek. I decided to keep my thoughts to myself from then on. "Luna!" I shrieked, this time inside my head. For the first time in a while I had felt something rare. Hope. She could help us. All we had to do was find her. Feeling exhausted myself, I too drifted into a deep sleep content with the thought that we might actually win this war. I woke up. It was pitch black. "oh no" I thought. "we slept to long" the others must have been worried beyond belief. I woke up Dash, and she realized the same thing I had. Since I couldn't use my wings the best yet, we decided that I should probably run instead of fly. Rainbow Dash ran by my side, as eager as I was to find the others. After what seemed like forever, dash finally looked over at me. "Were almost there!" she shouted. We finally reached the opening of Canterlot Cave, the opening looking as pitch black as it was outside. We both didn't care. We needed to get in there. We ran inside shrieking for the others. "Were here!" we both shouted into the cave multiple times, alerting some bats in the process. We finally saw the glow of Twilight Sparkles horn and bolted towards it. "Guys were here!" Rainbow Dash said panting. It seemed as if the others didn't even here us. I realized that they were huddled around something. Rainbow Dash and I both walked over and looked inside the circle of ponies. Laying there was Spike, huddled into a ball on the floor of the cave, shuddering from the cold evening air. Twilight picked him up and hugged him. "Spike I thought I lost you!" she yelled excitedly. Everyone else was as happy as Twilight was, except for Rainbow Dash. She had a strange look in her eyes, almost as if she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" I asked. All of a sudden her eyes got wide. "NO!" she shouted "TWILIGHT!" she ran over and knocked Spike out of Twilight's arms, making him hit the ground with a loud thud, sending an echo through the cave. Spike woke up. I was horrified. He too was a zombie. His eyes were green and glowing in the darkness. He got up and started growing taller and stronger, until he was a full size dragon and roared loudly, deafening all of us for a few seconds. We all stood there, paralyzed with fear. Our fear was then replaced with adrenaline, as we made a run for the exit. We ran outside and started running in a random direction where our destination was uncertain, but none of us cared. All we cared about was the infected, fire-breathing monster behind us. We came to a crevice, but could clearly see the other side. "Look!" applejack said pointing at a bridge. We all ran over to it and started running across, even with the thought that this old wooden bridge could give out at any time, and we would all be no more. Eventually we made it to the other side, but spike was at the beginning of the bridge, roaring in anger. Since Spike didn't have wings, he had to jump across the large crevice. He jumped high into the air. We all backed away as spike hit the edge of the cliff, only his claws preventing him from falling to his death. I shot at his claws as he was trying to get up. He roared again, this time in pain. He started to slip, and then fell. We all watched as he fell down so far he was no longer visible. Twilight sat down and started to cry. I felt a mix of emotions. Amazed that this infection could turn even the most lovable creatures into a psycho who wants to kill you, angry and upset because we had to massacre two of our most beloved friends, and afraid of the possibility that we just might not make it. We continued on, and I saw Twilight look back. "goodbye" she whispered through the darkness.

Chapter 5: The Elements

We decided it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow we hoped to find the elements, and we needed all of the strength we could possibly get. We took shifts, keeping watch for any stray zombies that would try to infect us. We all slept, eager for morning to come. Every once in a while, we would all be woken up by an occasional gunshot. We would look at whoever had just fired the round. "Just another one" they would always say, and we would all fall back to sleep. We woke up the next morning, and Twilight jumped up. She said she knew were the elements were. We all jumped up as well. "Where?!" we all shouted excitedly. "They're in Canterlot castle where the princess used to live." we all frowned. Fluttershy looked terrified. "b-but... Discord is in there..." she said, looking like she was about to cry. "We have no choice." Twilight said. "The princess told me before all of this happened that she had the elements in her room locked away somewhere." Luckily we were close to the castle, and headed for it. We were almost done. We could do it. After what seemed like eternity we came up to the big doors of Canterlot Castle. Twilight used her magic and opened the door. Someone jumped out from behind the door. "WHO GOES THERE?!" the pony shrieked pointing a shaky gun barrel at us. Whoever it was had to be as terrified as we were. We all slowly looked up at the face of the pony who was seconds away from opening fire. It was Luna. "Thank goodness!" She said. "Survivors!" Luna brought us into the castle occasionally killing a zombie to the sides of her, making us all jump. She told us that she couldn't use the elements without her sister. She took around the castle. "I don't go in the room where the elements are kept." she said. Rarity looked worried. "why?" she asked. "Because thats where..." she didn't continue. She couldn't. With talking to us she had missed a zombie and it bit her on her shoulder. She squealed with pain, and bent down shooting the zombie that had attempted to infect her and succeeded. We knelt down by her as she was moaning, the disease slowly taking over her body. "Go" she said "you have a good five minutes before I get infected." "No!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "I'm not leaving you! I want to help you through this!" I felt the same way. "If she stays, I stay." I said. "No." she started. "You can help me by finding the elements. You can still win this." "she's right ya'll." Applejack said sniffling. "We need to hurry." We ran for Celestia's bedroom shooting zombies left and right that were trying to block our path. We finally found the door to the bedroom and carefully walked inside and shut the door behind us. Pinkie Pie was looking up pointing a shaky hoof at something. "Ok now we have to..." Twilight was interrupted by Pinkie's look of fear. There stood discord. He was three times bigger than normal. I turned around and tried to open the door, suddenly realizing we were not only locked in, but we were locked in with the nastiest creature in Equestria. "RUN!" Twilight shouted. We bolted past discord, and past some stray zombies that had found there way into the room somehow. We saw a safe on Celestia's nightstand. "That's it!" Twilight Shrieked. We all ran towards it, Discord slashing above our heads. Twilight grabbed the safe with her magic. "We need someone to stay back and defend us!" she yelled above discord's roars. "Ill do it." Rainbow Dash said. "HEY! OVER HERE!" she yelled to discord. She opened fire on his nose. He grabbed it and shrieked. Twilight grabbed the safe and started working her magic on it. She grunted in pain as she tried her hardest to beat the safe's lock. The door finally swung open and she gave a necklace to everyone there and called for Dash to come over. I looked over and saw Rainbow Dash on the ground. "NO!" I yelled and ran over to her. I bent down next to her. She looked up at me her eyes half closed. She grabbed my head and kissed me. "Go." she said. "No!" I yelled. "Im not making the same mistake with you as I made with Luna! And we need you for the elements of harmony!" She looked straight into my eyes. "No, we don't." she said. "The way you stayed with Luna, even though you knew your life was at risk, you still stayed. That's loyalty. I see it in you." She wrapped her arms around me in a warm, tight hug. "You can still do this." Her eyes were starting to close. "Do it for me, for you, for Equestria." I picked her up "No! Dash!" I yelled. It was no use. She was gone. I layed her on the ground and looked over at discord, feeling my rage start to build. "This castle is where you started this." I said gritting my teeth. "And Da*n it, THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!" I saw a jagged piece of metal on the ground, picked it up, and ran towards discord, yelling louder and louder as I got closer to him. He slashed at me, and roared loudly. I jumped into the air, with the point of the piece of jagged metal in my hoof aimed at discords throat. I came down, jamming the metal straight into his windpipe. Blood poured from the hole in his body as he roared in pain. He started to wobble and fell with a loud thud. I had done it. Discord was dead. But I still needed to take care of the elements. I ran over to Twilight preparing to give the necklaces to everyone. Twilight looked terrified. "What?!" I asked worried to know. She pointed at something behind me. I turned around slowly. Behind me was a pack of unicorn ponies, their horns glowing aimed at discord laying in a puddle of his own blood. I watched as Discord rose up, and grabbed the elements from Twilight. He took them in his fist. And we all watched horrified as he crushed them. And through the dust to the ground.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
